


Private Eyes

by Kirandor (Nott)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Private Investigators, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nott/pseuds/Kirandor
Summary: Misa and Light are married. Misa hires a private detective (L) to make sure that Light isn't cheating on her.L finds something that Light would really really really want to keep a secret. Light is really worried and embarrassed over it and does not want Misa or anyone to find out. He has put a lot of effort into hiding it, but never expected Misa to hire a detective... L figures out his secret! Then, L blackmails Light into having sex with him in exchange for not telling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Death Note Kink Meme on Livejournal. If you enjoy kinky Death Note fics, please have a look at the vast collection of awesome stories and consider contributing yourself - the world needs more Death Note kink!  
> You find it here: http://dn-kink2.livejournal.com

"I take it we understand each other?"

L nodded slightly.

"I think we do, Mrs Yagami."

He bowed politely before the lady.

"Thank you for your trust."

She placed a number of 1000 Yen notes on his table.

"Don't disappoint me."

Then she left.  
  
L leaned back in his chair. The attractive Mrs Yagami was also well-known as the blonde model and actress Misa-Misa. Yet she had appeared dark-haired underneath that enormous hat she was wearing. And the huge shades had done a good job hiding half her face. She had just taken them off once during the whole of their session, and only because she had been crying and had used a hankerchief. But considering the reason for her visit, it was all too obvious why she didn't want to be seen.  
  
L picked up one of the photos she had given to him, so he would know what her husband looked like. The man was giving her quite some grief. According to his wife, his lust for her had declined notably, while he tended to work longer hours and sometimes left the house spontaniously, without telling her where he went. Of course she suspected an affair. She had told him that he got promoted a few weeks ago, so the long working hours wouldn't have raised her suspicion, if it wasn't for the other recent changes.  
_"Maybe he's just tired?" he had asked._  
_"Maybe", she had replied, "but I have to know for sure!"_  
  
So here he was, bound to find out what Mr Yagami was up to. He kept staring at the photo. With looks like these he'd have no problems aquiring a whole harem of women ready to fuck him. Apparently, he was a police officer and most recently became the leader of his own task force. So him coming home late and his decreased sexual activity could easily be explained by the promotion. But of course, it could just as easily be a convenient cover. L had spied on adulterers before. Sometimes it was quite impressive how they managed their double lives. But he was not paid to awe at the remarkable handsomeness and potential cleverness of Mr Yagami. He rummaged through the documents Misa Yagami had given to him until he found the small paper with the hand-written address, the Yagami's home address, which was hidden from the public, of course. Underneath, she had also put her husband's work address. L picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hello, Watari. It's me. I need a favour..."


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6:00 a.m. on a fairly cold January morning when L waited outside the Yagami residence. Mrs Yagami had informed him about her husband's routines and apparently he most dependably left for work at 6:30. He had hidden inside their garden so he could tail him right from the moment he was out of his wife's sight. From his position, he could comfortably watch them having breakfast in their kitchen. Mrs Yagami had considerately opened the blinds, so he'd be able to see them. She stood by the hearth, where she prepared what looked like tamagoyaki, a kind of omelet that L had come to like, because it tasted sweet, unlike the European omelets he grew up with.

Mr Yagami sat at a European style table and drank some hot beverage, probably tea or coffee, from a white porcelain cup. She placed a steaming bowl in front of him, probably rice, and presented him with the tamagoyaki. He leaned forward and kissed her, his lips forming the words "Thank you" before he started to eat. He was already dressed, of course, but his wife wore a silky red dressing gown under which L could clearly make out a black-laced negligée. She produced a bento box from one of the kitchen cabinets and started arranging some food she must have prepared earlier. When she was done, she wrapped the box in an expensive looking cloth and handed it over to her husband, who had finished his breakfast and stood up from the table. Both of them left the room and L couldn't see them anymore. He checked his watch. 6:30. The front door opened.  
"I love you, Light!"  
"I love you too, darling." He gave her a deep kiss and closed the door. Then he adjusted his tie and headed straight towards the metro station. So, nothing unusual yet, he seemed like the loving husband he allegedly was.

L casually followed him to the metro station and waited with him on the same platform. It was so crowded, he didn't need to worry about being noticed. He had dressed himself like the avarage Japanese salary man and bought a newspaper on the way to the platform, so he could use one of the oldest tricks in the book ad pretend to read it while keeping an eye on Mr Yagami. What was his first name again? He ran a hand through his pockets to find the note Misa-Misa had given him. No, this was gum paper, those were some sweets, but here it was. He unfolded the small piece of paper. It read like Tsuki, but she had clearly called him Light. Ah, she put the English word "light" under the kanji as well. What a weird name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light meet.

L waited for half an hour before he followed Mr Yagami into the police department. He spotted Mr Watari right away, surrounded by a group of school children. Patiently, the old man explained what the police was for and how the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department was organised. L joined the group of children, listening to his mentor's calm voice, recalling many a time when he had been lectured in a similar fashion. Mr Watari had always loved children, so it was no surprise to L he would take it on himself to show a school class around, despite his high profile position. When the introduction ended, Mr Watari approached L and said:  
"Children, please welcome Ryuuzaki-san. He is starting today as a detective at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department."  
"Good morning Ry-uu-za-ki-san!" sang the children. L smiled bashfully. He was not used to getting attention like this.  
"I need to give him some instructions for his first day, but I will be back with you shortly." He slung an arm around L's shoulders and directed him to a small office.  
"I see you are doing well for yourself," said L.  
"And I see you still have not mastered your social skills."  
"I'm working on it." L grinned. "So I am your new employee?"  
"Yes. I managed to get you into Light Yagami's task force. You will be working alongside him. It's the perfect cover."  
"I'm impressed."  
"After so many years? By now, you should know what I can do."  
"Always the very best." L knew that Mr Watari never disappointed, but surpassed any expectation.  
"Come on, I'll see you to your new office."

It was a very nice office. L would be sharing it with a few other police detectives, one of which would be Light Yagami. Their boss was not Mr Watari, but a Police Inspector of the name Teru Mikami. He was not in, so Mr Watari approached Misa-Misa's husband himself and said:  
"Yagami-kun, please meet my old friend Ryuzaki. He will be working next to you on the case."  
Mr Yagami almost jumped from his chair, where he had been rummaging through some papers and bowed several times before Mr Watari.  
"It will be my pleasure, Watari-sama!" he exclaimed.  
"Nice to meet you." L extended a hand to greet him in the Western fashion. Light Yagami looked up and took the offered hand, shaking it gently. When their eyes met, it felt like he was staring directly into L's soul. He probably thought of L as a rival, someone so close to Mr Watari, possibly getting in the way of his next promotion. L wouldn't correct him. If he saw him as a rival, maybe he'd be more inclined to make mistakes. Mr Watari left them and L sat down at the desk opposite to Light Yagami, who pretended to continue working. L could tell he was not paying attention to the papers, but trying to figure out who this Ryuuzaki was. He was quite subtle in observing him, but L was too experienced not to notice.  
"So," Light said, after he had assembled the papers in a way that looked properly ordered, "You know Watari-sama?"  
"Yes."  
Light Yagami smiled politely at the answer. After a while he added:  
"How so?"  
"I used to work for him when I was still in England. He is my mentor."  
L made and effort to make every word word sound casual, but he knew it would set off all sorts of alarms in Mr Yagami's head. If Watari was his mentor, he would certainly be favoured by the higher-ups. Also, L was older than him, but maybe that was not too obvious. L had to give him credit, though, he hardly detected his distress at all.  
"You come from England? I wouldn't have noticed. Your Japanese is very good!"  
"Thank you. I grew up bilingual." This time, L could see the envy in the policeman's eyes much more clearly. "Can you bring me up to speed on the investigation?"


End file.
